The wheel is the original marvel of human ingenuity. Though it was first invented millennia ago, it continues to be used and improved in every aspect of modern society. And, the usefulness of the wheel is none more obvious than on passenger- and cargo-carrying vehicles. The general design is simple, and includes a hub connected to a rim by spokes. However, as such vehicles have become more advanced, and as vehicle design and functionality has become more varied, wheel design has also had to adapt. However, few solutions have been presented for the dynamics of three-wheeled vehicles that differ from two- and four-wheeled vehicles. Most solutions presented have focused on the shocks and mounting arms, borrowing wheels from two- and four-wheeled designs. Thus, there is room for improvement in designing wheels for three-wheeled vehicles.